Harleys que nos guiam
by Revolver666
Summary: Um fic que eu fiz enquanto conversava com uns amigos virtuais no mirc, sendo que nada interferia o andamento de um no outro. Sei lá, ficou meio esquisito o fic, mais se você chegou até aqui, bem, talvez era algo assim que você procurava..


poc

Vincent colocou seu drink na mesa, largou uma nota meio amarelada e amassada em baixo do copo de dose, e foi saindo do bar. Lá fora, a noite ia fria, com a rua precariamente iluminada por um poste de luz amarelada. Ele monta em cima de sua Harley Davidson, da uma leve olhada para a porta de saída do bar, escutando a barulheira que vinha lá de dentro, pensando se devia ou não experar por alguem. Jogou então seu cabelo para trás, colocou o capacete, e deu a partida na moto com a sua bota de couro de javalí.

Uma acelerada. Duas aceleradas. E então ele parte.

Ele anda pelas largas estradas da agora super-populosa Junon.

O ronco da sua moto é tão forte que chega a abalar quem o vê passando.

10 minutos de estrada e Vincent chega a outro bar, chamado Sephirtoth. Ele encosta a sua moto ao lado de outras Harleys que alí estavam, cada uma do seu estilo. Tira o capacete, e põe o seu chapéu. Da uma olhada pelo ambiente e segue em determinada direção.

"Vincent!"

"Heil, Reno."

"Garoto, arranjei um serviço pra gente!"

"Já era sem tempo."

"Com certeza. Mais escute, é pra hoje a noite. Você está disposto ou vai deixar tudo pra mim fazer sozinho denovo!"

"Cale a boca, idióta. Sempre estou pronto. E hoje não é exessão." - Vincent se senta numa cadeira, jogando seu corpo por cima dela e os braços em cima da mesa.

"Hum, você parece indisposto hoje, o que aconteceu?"

"Não é da sua conta."

Reno então saca rapidamente o seu revolver cromado de cano longo apontando seu parceiro.

"Eu vou te matar Vincent! Eu vou te matar!"

"Cale a boca, Reno. Senão você será o primeiro morto de hoje."

Reno puxou seu Revolver de volta girando-o e pondo de volta na cintura.

"Escute." - Vincent se põe olhando para Reno. "Vamos ter de ir à Dragontown."

"Ótimo.." - replica Vincent.

"É só uma velha casa, um ponto. Em cinco minutos está tudo terminado se formos diretos."

"E qual o objetivo?"

"Bem.." - Reno olha para cima, exitante. "É..."

"Diga logo, não estou para enrolações hoje."

Reno já ia pondo a mão em sua arma novamente para apontar para a cara do companheiro, mais exitou.

"Reno. Fale."

"Droga Vincent, cale essa maldita boca!" - Reno bate com as mãos na mesa com muita força e põe o Revolver na cara de Vincent novamente. Atrai a atenção de algumas pessoas em volta, mais Vincent nem se abala.  
Reno treme muito. Ele sua pela testa, está ofegante. Parece abalado, nervoso, destrutivo.

"Vamos." - Vincent se levanta da mesa, se dirige para a saída do bar, e monta em sua Harley. Reno, depois de um tempo parado e ofegando, se dirige para a sua respectiva moto.

Os dois saem em direção à àrea montanhosa de Junon de Harley. A uma velocidade média de 80Kh chegariam ao seu destino em menos de 20 minutos.

Reno treme em cima de sua Harley. Não parava de suar. Estava sofrendo de alguma pressão interna no seu corpo. Vincent por sua vez tentava fugir de seus pensamentos. "que droga de cidade, droga de vida. droga de mulheres e droga de bares..." "ainda bem que eu tenho a minha harley.. pelo menos isso.."

enquanto eles se dirigiam ao seu destino, passam em frente à uma àrea comercial muito movimentada a noite. Do nada, Vincent avista um ponto verde brilhante numa calçada, a uns 200 metros a frente. Ele acelera tudo o que pode e vai naquela direção.

"!" "Aonde diabos ele está indo!" - Pensa Reno.

"Ei! Você!" - Vincent para sua moto bem ao lado da pessoa que emanava a luz verde.

"Vincent! É você?"

Na hora que Elena virou o rosto na direção do ruivo, ele pôde ver claramente os verdes olhos que emanavam o brilho que ele via a distância.

"É você Vincent?"

O ruivo retira o capacete com um movimento leve, e, serenamente, observa a dona dos olhos cor de esmeralda.

Elena sorrí, e vai correndo abraçar o amigo.

"Vincent! Não acredito que você ainda esteja aqui em Junon! Estou tão feliz!"

"Eu te disse que nada temo por aqui." - Elena o solta, e sorri novamente.

"Pra onde você estava ind-" Elena é interrompida por um barulho de derrapagem de moto.

"Vincent, o que você está fazen.. uhn? Elena..!" - Reno tira o capaçete rapidamente e tenta raciocinar o que acaba de ver.

"Reno! Vincent, o que vocês do-"

"COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVA AINDA! EU NÃO TE MATEI!" - Reno explode em raiva e desmonta de sua moto tirando logo o revolver de sua cintura e apontando pra cabeça dela. Vincent faz o mesmo, apontando a sua shotgun para Reno.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo Reno! Já não está feliz de ter alojado três balas no corpo dela!"

"CALE A BOCA IDIÓTA! ESSA GAROTA NOS TRAIU!"

"Ela somente saiu do nosso grupo! Você não tinha motivos para tentar mata-la. E largue agora mesmo esse revolver ou eu mesmo explodo a sua mão!"

Reno estava uma bomba. Ofegante, tremendo, suando sem parar, com a pele vermelha, com uma aparência horrível e deplorável.

"Pois eu fiz muito bem em sair do grupo, logo se vê como os exessos que nos eram submetidos te afetou Reno! Você está enlouquecido!"

"CALA-BOCA!"

POW!

Reno disparou em direção a Elena, mas devido ao seu estado físico, errou o tiro, passando perto das mechas de cabelo da garota.

Silêncio

"Vin.. cent.. você... o matou..."

Vincent havia disparado no mesmo momento que Reno.

Silêncio

"Ele.. você... matar..."

Vincent tambem estava uma pilha de nervos. Não sabia o que pensar, nem muito menos conseguia agir por sí só. Estava vivendo só através dos impulsos humanos. Como um animal irracional. Exatamente como Reno.

Elena o levou para sua casa, a 5 quarteirões dalí, segurando-o pela mão. Três dias depois, sairíam de Junon pra viver um ano de reclusão em Nibelheim, que ainda era uma cidadezinha pequena, que talvez desse pra viver longe do bando selvagem e destrutivo na qual um dia fizeram parte; um grupo de desordeiros, chamalos-iamos de foras-da-lei se fosse no tempo de nossos avós. Turks, nunca mais. 


End file.
